Jinx! Robo Kiss
by miD.ream
Summary: Rei, Kai, Yuriy, Boris and Sergei change into girls! How do they deal with it? Pretty well...at first, then pain starts to come into it. And does Balcov have his eyes on a redheaded girl and a ravenhaired girl? Possibly pairings in later chapters.
1. Time to name Ourselves!

Jinx! Robo Kiss

-Time to name ourselves!-

Mornings. I hated mornings, even if I was in Russia, stuck in a blizzard with the Blitzkrieg Boys, and no sun up, I _still_ hated mornings. Sighing as I found the four Russians still sleeping, I stretched and quietly made my way out of the room and into the bathroom. Crawling around in the dark, I finally found the bathtub and lay in it. Why? I really don't know. Squinting at the ceiling, I tried to block the howls of the snow outside, wondering how those Russians could still sleep under all that noise.

The others were probably still in Japan, all warm in the sun...Damn, you just _HAD_ to agree with Kai and take an early flight with him to Russia didn't you Rei? DIDN'T YOU?! Damn..just...just damn. Wondering what's going on aren't ya? Huh, I thought so. Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Rei Kon, age 16, location: lying in a bathtub in Russia in a blizzard. _Joy_. If you don't know, which you most likely _should_, I am part of the BladeBreakers, the Team Champions of Beyblade. I keep switching back and forth between teams though. What teams you ask?

You ask a lot of questions. Anyway, it's between my old team, the White Tiger X's and the BladeBreakers. Why? Because I can, gotta problem with it? Right now I guess I'd be considered a part of the Blitzkrieg Boys team, but I'm not really. Sure I've made friends with them over the years, and I think _I'm_ the only 'outsider' who's done that. They still wear their Russian blankets around them when people try to make conversation. They loosen up when I'm there though.

I don't know why, it's like they see something in me that they don't see in others...Unless they're actually rapists waiting until they can get me to trust them enough and then they strike!?...Yes, I know that was weird and...disturbing, I'm having a rough day. Shut up. I'm getting pretty offtopic, aren't I?...No? Liar. Mr.Dickenson...I just noticed that certain word in his name...Bad, Rei Kon, bad! Quit laughing! Anyway, Mr.Dickenson told us we'd be spending some of our training in Moscow, Russia, and that everyone would have to participate. The whole room had practically died, except for me, Kai, and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai and his childhood friends smiled, not smirked, but _smiled_ and _I_ was the one who smirked. I had been getting a bit heavy on the scale, so I thought a few days of training wouldn't be so bad. I think they had thought so too, since they were smiling at me. Puts a scary thought into your head, doesn't it?

And, of course, Kinomiya thought it was the end of the world.

Don't know who Kinomiya is? Well go ask somebody else, I'm not in the mood to explain how the universe started!

The Blitzkrieg Boys had bought tickets to Russia early, they even bought one for Kai. They hadn't noticed they had received an extra ticket until the day before they were about to head to their hometown, so they gave it to my team captain and he asked me if I would join them on the ride. I agreed with no hesitation, I wanted to get away from the human-bouncy ball, the kid-who-has-a-computer-for-a-second-head, Mr.Power Ranger, endless black hole, and freak-of-a-grandfather. Want a translation? Too freakin' bad, get off your ass and figure it out yourself.

Now I regret coming early. I have no winter clothes, for starters, and I don't think the Russians are quite yet up to sharing their clothes with me. I had slept on the floor with absolutely nothing on me other _then_ my clothes since the bedrooms had literally been infested with rat nestings...The smelly kind. Now I'm lying in a bathtub. There's a freakin' blizzard outside. I'm cold. I'm sleeping in a bathtub. I'm cold. There's no electricity. I'm cold. There's no blankets that haven't been ripped to death or pooped on. I'm cold. There's a girl standing over me with a candle, staring at me as if I grew a leg for an ear. I'm cold.--Wait, a _girl?!_

I blinked once. She was still there. I blinked twice. Still there. Three times. Still. Five times. Didn't leave. A random number of times. Not gone. How did a girl get in here? This house was only occupied by me, Kai, Yuriy, Boris and Sergei. How in the _hell_ did a girl get in here?

"How in the _hell_ did you get in here?" Oops, spoke my thoughts outloud. Bad habit.

"It's me, Rei." she explained, her voice sort of deep, but not much.

"If I knew you, I would know your name, which I _don't_. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying too slee---WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?" screaming I launched out of the bathtub and grabbed the candle from the girl. Standing infront of the mirror, I raised the candle and saw giant, golden eyes of a female staring frightfully back at me.

The other girl stood behind me, and I could barely reflect anything on her features..except..."_Kai?!_" she...he...nodded, those crimson eyes were one of a kind.

"W-what happened?" I stammered, my tongue tying itself,"W-why are we girls? Why are we girls? Girls we why are? We are why girls? Girlsinthewhyoftreeonyouilllittlekeyfrostingdamn!!?"

I was hyperventilating, I wasn't able to breathe. I dropped the candle and it went out nearly instantly. Kai grabbed ahold of my shoulders and shook me,"Rei! I don't know why we're like this, but it happened to the others too. They don't know yet though, they're still sleeping. But c'mon man, get a grip!" Get a grip? Get.A._Grip?!_ Are you _insane_, Kai? We just friggen changed into the opposite sex, and you're telling me to _get a grip?!?_

I couldn't say anything. Breathing was in another universe to me. Even though everything was pitch black, the world became even more dark and cold slowly surrounded me.

--

My hair had grown twice as long, and I _really_ needed to deal with a kilometer of hair. Looking at my body, I was still in my usual attire I had on in the night, but I had melons hooked onto my chest. One good thing was the blizzard had died down and the electricity had come back on. I guess that would count as two good things. The others had taken it pretty well, infact, they were the ones who had to wake me up incase I had died of shock.

Suprisingly, I hadn't. I was, and still, am shaken up about the event though. How could they take it so calmly? How? HOW?!

"We need new names." I turned around to see Yuriy jumping up and down, his new hair flying along with him. Did you ever think Yuriy's bangs would never be able to get longer? Did you think his eyelashes were as long as they would get? Well, you thought completely wrong. His..or her...eyelashes are at least 1 inch longer then they used to be, his bangs are down to his new chest, and the rest of his hair goes down to his butt...I wish we could trade heads...Except I would want to keep my brain.

Kai still has his slate hair, it's just longer and doesn't point in the air. It goes past his shoulders down to his mid-back. Sergei now has his hair down to his shoulders, same with Boris. "Why do you say that, Yuriy?" came the reply from Boris his...her...self.

"I dunno,"the redhead smiled, giggling,"I just thought it would be fun! Besides we don't know how long this will last, right? So I was thinking-"

I cut in,"Thinking? That's a threat to our existance!" I went on deaf ears...Well on a pair of deaf ears, three Russians out of four snickered.

"-since nobody knows we're like this, we could enter in the Championships as an entirely different team!"

"What exactly will that accomplish?" Kai asked, leaning back on the couch.

Yuriy's baby-blue eyes sparkled,"We could start out fresh, guys! We would change our names and be known as the famous new team. We'd beat the other teams for all they've got, and then we'd move onto the ones greater known, which, of course, we all know! We'd beat them, and eventually we'd go so high we'd kick the BladeBreaker's and take the title as World Champions!"

"Two things," Boris remarked, ruffling his hair,"since _we_, as in the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei, won't be there, and these girls show up looking like their number one fangirls with the bitbeats of those _well-known _bladers, what would everyone think? Second thing. If we changed our names, it would have to be something unique, nothing like changing just one letter."

"And," I added on,"if we changed our names we would also have to change our last names, maybe even two of us could pretend to be related, like sisters? And we would have to call eachother by our new names, so we would get used to it."

"Okay, but what about the beyblade problem?"

"Well, we could just switch beyblades and train for a long while afterwards. Yuriy could get Seaborg, Kai could get Falborg, Sergei could get Dranzer, Boris, you could get Driger, and I could take Wolborg. That sound fair?" they all looked hesitant for awhile, then nodded, smiling,"Also we need a team name if we're actually going to do this."

"By the looks of it," Sergei chuckled,"it seems like we are."

"LET'S BE THE BLITZKRIEG GIRLS!" Yuriy screamed, jumping out of his seat.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It'd blow our cover!" Kai grimaced. "Anyway, before we decide on the team name, let's get our new names figured out. Rei," I looked up at him,"would it be okay if we were the related ones?"

I weakly smiled as I watched him blush lightly,"That'd be fine."

"I'M AMANDA SMITH!" Yuriy screamed again. We ignored him.

"If you and Kai are going to be sisters, wouldn't it a be a bit weird? I mean, usually sisters look alike, and you two don't really look similar." Boris frowned a bit. "So, maybe you guys could be cousins instead?"

We both nodded,"Yeah, that's a good idea." I replied, smiling even more. I looked over and saw Yuriy sleeping on the floor, chuckling I announced,"I guess he partied himself out without a party." the others laughed a bit too.

"Well Yuriy's got his name picked out," Sergei mused,"what about the rest of us?"

I frowned, scratching my head,"I could be...Crystal."

"Then I'll be Jewel." I looked and saw Kai smiling at me, I smiled back. It was already going pretty well. "How about you two? Ray and I will think of our last names later."

"I could be R-" Sergei started.

"BE BOBINA!" Yuriy yelled, getting off his spot on the floor, and jumping up and down.

Boris got up and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to calm him down,"I thought you were asleep?"

The redhead just grinned,"Nope! I was faking!"

"Well, if you aren't sleeping, then at least keep your mouth shut!" the other Russian barked.

Yuriy agreed and sat down, wide-eyed. "Anyway, I could be Rachael Medina." Sergei finished his interrupted sentence, including his new last name. "How 'bout you, Boris?"

"I guess I could be-" he glared at Yuriy, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped,"-Karen. Karen..Blaire." they both seemed satisfied with their new names.

"Even though we're supposed to be cousins, could Kai and I have the same last name? I think it would be easier that way." I asked, staring at my team captain, he nodded. The others nodded too. "I was thinking House, you know off that one show?"

"Crystal and Jewel House...catchy." he licked his lips as it rolled off his tongue. The next thing I heard was Yuriy's scream, and I nearly immediately jumped up and put my hand over his mouth,"What the hell, Yu--Amanda?!" I yelled back as I brought my hand off his mouth. There was saliva all over it. _Disgusting_.

"I-it's W-Wolborg! He..he's gone!" he wailed as he showed us his bitless beyblade. Gasping, I reached for Driger, and the others reached for their blades too. Once out of my pocket, I noticed my white tiger was gone too, a blank yellow spot in his place. "Dranzer's...not there." I heard Kai whisper, astonishment and sadness cornering his voice.

We all nodded in response, staring at the empty spot our beyblade now contained. "What do we do _now_?" an exasperated sigh escaped from Boris. "Our bitbeasts are gone! How can we participate in the upcoming tournament without them?"

I looked over at Sergei, who had a distint look in his eye,"Maybe...maybe we could make new bitbeats?" he suggested, the look in his eyes suddenly dissapeared. "How exactly would we do that?" I questioned, sitting back in my chair.

"Well...we could imagine our new bitbeats inside the blade and give them their stats. We could create their names and personalities right now if you like, then design them in our heads. We would have to plan out sort of their elements together, just so we don't have the same two." we all agreed, our old bitbeasts still hanging in our heads. "What about Wolborg and the others?" Yuriy whispered, seemingly having calmed down considerably. I was wondering how long it would last.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back sooner or later." I responded, smiling sadly at him. He smiled back. "For our new bits, as Ser--Rachael said, they should have different elements. I was thinking we could have fire, water, wind, lightning and ice, like our last ones."

"But we would have to have a different element other then the ones our bitbeats had before, as in Amanda isn't able to have ice, and I can't have wind, just incase, so we don't cause suspicion." Boris added on. "Right," I agreed,"so, sorry if I'm making all the decisions, you can tell me to stop,..Jewel could have wind, Bor--Karen could have lightning,..Amanda could make her bitbeast the water element, Rachael, you could have fire and I could have ice. It's basically the same idea we had before we figured out our bitbeasts had gone away. Oh, and, Ka--Jewel?" he looked up at me, eyes full of curiosity,"Since we're the 'related' ones on the team, I was wondering if we could be the two to fight for any tag-team battles?" his smile broadened on his face, which I translated as a yes.

"What bout the names of our bits?" he asked me, the smile still on his face.

"Well...Amanda, do you have any ideas?" everyone turned to look at him, he suddenly turned alert and a small smile cornered his lips.

"How about...Resera for Jewel's, Ayinna for Rachael's, Kinnta for Karen's, Mewarra for Crystal's and Warenna for mine?" we all laughed, especially me. "Mewarra?" I continued to laugh. "Cute!"

After our laughter had died down, the blizzard outside slowed with it, but it still went on. We sat in silence for awhile, all swimming in our own thoughts. I was staring at the ceiling when I felt something burn in my hand. Yelping, I jumped up and dropped my beyblade. Everyone stared at me. "Sorry, it's just," I bent down and picked up my blade,"this started to burn and...Mewarra?!" they all gathered around me and looked at the blade in my palm. In the middle was a wolf-like cat, or a cat-like wolf. It had wings sprouting out of it's back and they looked as though they were made out of icicles. A crimson diamond rested on it's forehead while it's fur glistened like snow.

"Wow..." I heard Yuriy whisper, before digging out his blade too. The others followed suite. First I took a peak at Kai's, seeing as he was closest. His bitbeast marveled with beauty, although it looked like my bitbeast in a way, it was bigger and glowed a radiant forest green, an amber diamond on it's head beaming with pride. Halycon wings sprouted on either side and seemed to also scream with radiance.

The next bitbeast I examined was Boris'. He had gotten a white fox with a mane that looked as though it was made out of lightning itself. Yellow stripes decorated it's tail and legs, and one went across it's nose. Kinnta seemed slightly smaller then Mewarra and Resera.

Sergei's bitbeast was the next one I saw. He had gotten a bird that was a similar to a combination of Dranzer and Falborg, it's dark, orange feathers shimmered. Ayinna had five long tails with flickering flames at the end and her beak was covered in some sort of wire. I don't think it would be a great idea to take that stuff off. So far, Sergei's bit was the largest.

Yuriy's bit was the last I looked at. Warenna seemed almost human, but had fins on it's arms and legs, while coral covered it's chest. And by the looks of it, Warenna was, indeed, a girl. Her skin was a sky blue while her hair looked exactly like the ocean. A skirt, also, made out of coral covered her lower body and her dark, black eyes glistened with power. A crown was placed ontop of her head, shining with beauty. She was the second largest.

Basically, everybody's new bitbeast was beautiful, no doubt about that. "Now..."I started, shifting uncomfotably back in my seat,"what do we call our team? Any suggestions?"

They all were deep in thought, until Yuriy's eyes suddenly fluttered open,"How about 'Jinx! Robo Kiss'?"

"Seems a bit weird, don't you think?" Boris remarked,"I'm not saying that it's a bad name, it just seems a bit..iffy to me."

"I like it." I responded, smiling at Yuriy, who smiled back. "I also think it suits pretty well, I mean, we're basically going to jinx everyone by going to the tournament...Or we've been jinxed...by turning into girls...you get my point."

"How does 'Robo Kiss' fit in though?"

"Um...it just goes with the rest of the name, I guess. Don't you think it would sound weird if it was just 'Jinx!'?"

"I guess you're right." Boris sighed in defeat,"But what about you guys? Do you like it?"

Sergei and Kai nodded, which made Yuriy's smile deepen,"So 'Jinx! Robo Kiss' it is then!" I laughed, then stopped shortly when something caught up with me,"A team captain! Who'll be our team captain?"

We all looked at each other, yet our eyes not connecting. Two members of our team had already been team captains at some point, would it be one of them who got picked? Would we choose somebody else? We got our new names, the team name and our bitbeasts names down without a problem...But who would we name captain?

This wasn't going to be an easy decision.

---

MiD.ream:

Hello! I think I made things go a little fast, huh? Oh well.

Review please and tell me what you liked, or what needs improvement!

Keep in mind that they are still girls! I just find it easier to say he and their normal names instead of changing them. If I did call them she and stuff, I'd get myself confused. ALSO, the names were picked randomly! If I happened to write your name, I mean nothing by it, k?


	2. Bright Lights to cast a Shadow

Jinx! Robo Kiss

-Bright Lights to cast a Shadow-

We all sat in silence, the blizzard had become silent too. Nobody moved. The next thing I heard made me jump completely out of my skin, and I found myself on Sergei's lap. He said nothing. He just stared at the wall, stared at the thing vibrating on the wall, stared at the phone. What were we supposed to do? We shouldn't, we _couldn't_, answer the phone! Mr.Dickenson had told us that one of us must stay in the house at _all times_. What would we do? We couldn't answer, our voices were of course that of a girl's, and Mr.D would ask us how we got in there, but if we didn't answer, Mr.D would get worried and send a party to search for us.

And that search party would find _5 girls _in_ the house _in which the _Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei Kon_ were _supposed to be in_.

But, maybe it _wasn't_ Mr.Dickenson! I decided to take a chance. I slowly crept off of Sergei's lap, who brought his eyes to look at me nearly the instant I shifted, it seemed as though he hadn't know I was there. I edged my way towards the phone and everyone had their eyes locked on me. I turned my head and looked at Kai, he was frantically mouthing the word 'no' and waving his arms around as though the phone would devour me, or that the communication system would be able to hear him. I looked back at the phone, and shakily grabbed it, my palm sweaty.

"H-hello?" I stammered the typical answer, but all I heard was breathing on the other end. "H-hello?...Is anyone there?...Hello?" more breathing rushed into my ear,"If this is a prank call, I swear I'll...!"

"_Prank call? This is nothing of the sort._" a raspy voice replied, and I could practically hear a smirk stitch itself onto his face. My breathing completely became dead at what I heard next,"_I know of your condition and I'm the only one who knows how to fix it. Infact, two of you look exactly like two adorable female singers. What was their relation, you ask? Friends. Best friends. And at exactly two-sixteen, you'll need to use the washroom. _

_"Once inside that particular room, you'll find yourself screaming, you'll find yourself soaked in blood, you'll find youself dying again. The door will be locked from the outside, and I'll have the key to get that door open. There isn't any other key in the house to open that bathroom. You'll be blindfolded and handcuffed, along with your feet, and the next thing your friends will know is that you are permanently dead. And they may never know that you'll have died in the same house, in the same way, that the **real** Crystal House was murdered in. And they may never figure out that your death was on the same day as hers too. They may never know, unless they find the newspapers locked in the attic._" his laughter cornered my eardrum, and I hadn't noticed that tears found their way on my face. "_It wasn't a coincidence that this will and has happened._" with a determined click, the line went dead.

I sucked in a few breaths, my lungs finally caving in of not being fed for minutes on end.

"C...Crystal?" I heard someone say my name...no, it wasn't my name, it wasn't. "Crystal, are you...okay?" that voice asked again, and a red figure appeared infront of me. _No! NO! Don't, don't call me Crystal! Please! That's not who I am, it's not my name! _I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of my gaping mouth. "Crystal, answer me!" again, the figure infront of me cried, sounding absolutely worried or frightened. _NO! Shut up! I am NOT Crystal! My real name is Rei Kon, you know that! Quit calling me Crystal!_

"Crystal!" a new voice entered the conversation as a blue blur snuck into my vision. Something hard gripped onto my shoulders. "Crystal, tell us what happened! Was that Mr.Dickenson? Crystal?...CRYSTAL?...REI!?!" the voices and blurs faded on me as a black hole sucked away everything I felt.

--

"R-Rei?...Rei!" my eyes opened slowly, and at first everything looked as though it were in a washing machine. I gasped once my vision returned to normal, standing over me was Kai, boy Kai! "K-Kai? It..it all dream?" my voice sounded foreign and I couldn't get proper words in. He simply nodded, before jumping and grabbing me into a ferocious hug. "I...We thought...we didn't...I didn't...we tried to...oh my god, Rei, Rei!" his fresh tears dampened on my shoulders when I realised where I was, a hospital.

"What..to me...for ending...here?" he clobbered off me and stared at me deeply,"You...you don't remember?" I shook my head, he sighed. "The doctors said this might happen. Rei, Balcov...he came into the house while we were asleep. In the morning, when you hadn't come down, we went to check up on you...You were gone, a note in your place." he took a quivering breath and hugged me again, his voice muffled in my shirt,"It..it told us that if...if we didn't surrender our blades in...in the next twenty...no...it was twelve hours, that...that Balcov would...he would r...r-rape y-you, Rei! A-and th-then h-he...would...k-kill you." he took another quaking breath and sighed, still leaning on my shoulder. "We all grabbed our blades...and then we went to Biovolt...when we found you...you...you were hardly breathing...you were bloody all over, Rei! I-I'm...we...we should've gotten there sooner!"

"K-Kai?" I whispered, and he looked up at me,"Who...who's 'we'?" he smiled at me, but it wasn't a warm smile, it wasn't a small, sad smile...It was a smile like those of a murderer...He looked possessed and I hoped he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking!

That hope died as he crawled ontop of me, tying my legs inbetween his. "_We_..." he whispered darkly in my ear, it caused me to whimper,"...is..." I saw his hand reaching for a knife placed on the table beside my bed, and I squirmed, trying to get away, but his weight overpowered mine,"...me, this knife and your dead---wake up!"

I tilted my head in confusion, him, the knife and my dead..._wake up_?! He seemed just as confused as to why he said that, but he shook it off quickly, and slowly brought the knife down to my neck,"Good..." he whispered again, then yelled, plunging the knife into my neck,"bye!"

--

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

"Quit...quit playing...ping...ping-pong."

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

"Stop...ping...pong..."

"Miss House? Can you open your eyes, Miss House?" slowly I opened my eyes...-talk about deja vu-...and saw a nurse standing over me, relief fluttering in her eyes.

"H-House...?" I muttered weakly, watching the nurse frown, then, with amazing speed, cover it up with a sad smile. "Yes, your name, Miss House."

I shook my head,"N-no...I-I'm not House...I-I don't know that name...I-I'm R-Rei Kon..." she frowned again, ridges forming on her forehead. "Doctor!" she called and, nearly in the next nanosecond, a woman with a white trench coat walked into the room.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Miss House here believes she is Rei Kon."

"Hm, I see." she looked over and smiled gently,"You can leave now, Tabitha. Be sure to close the door."

"U-um, okay."

With a click, the door shut behind the nurse and now I was alone...with the exception of a doctor. "You can call me Lin." she smiled a bit more as she sat down on the chair beside my bed. Placing her hand on mine, she started,"Crystal--"

"Rei." I reminded. Where are they getting Crystal from?

"Right, Rei. Do you have any relatives?"

It was my turn to frown,"...N-no."

"I thought so," she continued on smiling,"I asked your friends the same question. They said they never saw any of your family, except for your cousin, who's there with them. Do you know what happened to the others?"

_Cousin? _I wanted to scream. _I don't have a cousin!_ But I stayed silent, turning away from Lin. After what seemed like hours, she finally caught on that I wasn't going to talk. Her hand was taken away from mine as I heard her get up off the chair. I didn't move. "I apologise, I shouldn't have asked. And speaking of your friends, they're very eager to see you. Infact, I bet their more worried, seeing as how you died on them for a matter of minutes." my eyes widened at her sentence, but I didn't say anything. "Would you like them to come in?" I merely nodded, not looking at her.

I heard her light footsteps on the ground, and the soft click of the door reopening. "You can come in now, but, I need to say something on her con..." her voice faded away as she yet again closed the door. I waited, just staring at the white wall ahead of me. I continued on waiting until I remembered one distinctive word the doctor had said about me moments before. _Her_.

I growled when the door reopened and bared my teeth. In walked four girls, four girls of whom I _didn't_ know. "Who are these people?" I snarled as they looked sadly at me. "They're your friends, dear." Lin remarked as she stared at the moniter beside me, indicating my status. Something on it was rushing madly, but I didn't care. How dare she bring in four complete strangers and call them my _friends_?! How dare she call me a_ girl_?! How dare she call me by _'dear'_?!

"I'm only going to say this once," I barked venomously, my chest starting to throb,"I do _not_ know these people. I _never _have. I don't _want _to know them, I don't_ want _to hear you call them my _friends_! If anything, they're working for Biovolt, or they're tricking you, or--" I stopped. My chest literally felt like it was on fire, and tears wound on my face. "I-it burns!" I whispered, digging my nails into the sheets. I looked over at my 'friends'...and it suddenly came back to me.

Yes, I _was_ Rei Kon, on the inside, but on the outside I was a girl, I was Crystal House. Those girls_ were _my friends. Sergei, Yuriy, Boris and Kai...inside a girl's body of course.

I had forgotten.

I rembered again pretty fast, but it still hurt.

"Oh my gods..." I stuttered, bowing my head down in shame, the war in my chest gone. "I-I...I...f-forgot...I thought I was...I forgot you were...I..." someone wrapped their arms around me and I cried into their shoudler. They stroked my hair lightly,"Ssh, ssh, it's okay."

--

"What time is it?" I asked on the drive back home.

"Uuuh...one..." Yuriy tried to answer, looking blankly at his watch. Boris chuckled.

"Nice try, Amanda. It's two-two."

"A.m or p.m?"

"A.m. We got the phone call at around midnight, and then we were in the hospital for about an hour."

"Aah." I nodded, my spirits already back.

"You _died_ on us, R--Crystal." Sergei whispered, looking at his hands placed on his lap.

I merely glanced at him,"At least I'm still alive righ...phone call?"

The other three looked at me, confusion glued on their faces. "Yeah, the phone call." Kai mused, keeping his eyes on the road. "What was so horrible about it that made you faint like that? Was it Mr.D?"

I felt the colour from my face run down the drain as the conversation echoed throughout my head. '_And at exactly two-sixteen, you'll need to use the washroom._'

Someone shook my shoulder, I ignored it.

'_Once inside that particular room, you'll find yourself screaming, you'll find yourself soaked in blood, you'll find youself dying again._'

Another shake, I did nothing.

'_The door will be locked from the outside, and I'll have the key to get that door open. There isn't any other key in the house to open that bathroom._'

"Crystal?" I didn't respond.

'_You'll be blindfolded and handcuffed, along with your feet, and the next thing your friends will know is that you are permanently dead._'

"Permanently dead..." I murmured. "Stop the car!" nearly the instant I screeched 'stop', Kai slammed the brakes and we were all thrown forward at the impact. We spun around a few times before finally skidding to a halt. All gasping for breath, I heard Kai muse a 'wow'. Looking through the windshield, I saw a deer staring at us, absolute terror shining in its eyes.

"C-Crystal..." Kai stammered, still trying to catch his breath,"H-how...did you know that was there? If you hadn't told me to...stop...we could've...we would've run into...the...the deer."

"That wasn't the reason I told you to stop..." I admitted, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. At that moment I figured something out. We couldn't walk around in our 'old' attire!

"Why the-"

"We need new clothes!" I blurted out, cutting Yuriy off. "We can't walk around in the clothes we have now! Everyone would think we did something to the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei! And after we get our clothes, we can name our team captain!"

"Buying clothes? At two in the morning?"

"Y-yeah!"

"I don't think any shops would be open at two in the morning, Crystal."

"Well, do you know that some might be?"

"Well, do you know that I grew up here?"

"Got me there."

Yuriy smiled in victory, but instantly turned it upside down when a knock was heard on the window. Kai reacted and lowered the window, we were faced with a woman in, what seemed like, her late sixties. "Are you girls alright?" she asked, her voice cracking at some parts.

"We're fine," Kai answered truthfully,"just a bit shaken up, is all."

She nodded, and her eyes flickered mysteriously once she saw me,"Crystal House?...Amanda Smith? But I thought you two girls were dead?"

I felt the colour drain from my face again, and I looked over at Yuriy. The little bit of colour on his face was absolutely gone. "Well, y-you see, w-we...we're..." I stammered, then I remembered the phone call again. '_Infact, two of you look exactly like two adorable female singers._'

"We're their biggest fans!" I finished my sentence more confidently, as I gave hints for Yuriy to go along with it. He simply nodded. The woman smiled.

"Aah, I see. It's a shame those girls died so young, glad to see some fans still hanging about. Well, you girls drive safely now, ya hear?" we nodded and she walked off. Rolling up his window again, Kai looked back at me. "What are you hiding?" he asked, glaring.

"Nothing." I blinked blankly.

"It it was nothing, you wouldn't have known what she was talking about. Now answer me."

Sighing, I threw my hands up in defeat,"Okay, ya caught me. But you have to give me back my daughter before I'll talk."

"Crystal...!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, can't somebody have a little fun once in awhile?" I glared a bit back, and I saw something change on the clock installed within the car...In bright green, I read the numbers 2:16, my bladder suddenly filled itself.

"Start the car and go to the nearest gas station, I'll talk while we're driving." I explained, rushing quickly, staring blankly through the windshield.

"No!" Kai ordered," I want the answers now."

"But I have to go to the bathroom, really, _really_ badly!"

"Too bad!"

"Jeeewwweeellll!" I whined, squirming in my seat.

"Fine then!" he hissed, turning around and stepping on the gas. We drived for another five minutes, I thought I wasn't going to make it. Suddenly we came to a slow stop in the middle of the road. "J-Jewel?" I asked, glancing around, there was no gas station in sight. "Why'd we stop?"

"We're out of gas." he replied solemly, tapping the radar.

I whimpered,"Then let me outside." I replied more fiercely.

"Are you insane?" Boris shook me, it wasn't helping,"It's gotta be at least negative twenty out there!"

"B-but..."

A sudden squeal sprung into our ears and we were all flung forward with immense force. I heard glass shattering and ear-piercing screams. My mind faded into a black hole once more as I felt my head crash into something sharp. Everything had become numb.

Well...

At least I didn't need a bathroom anymore.

--

miD.ream:

Ooooh.

Ooooooooh.

Oooooooooooh.

Hi. x)

How'dya like the second chapter? Was it good? Did you want to eat it then spit it out then pour gas on it then light it on fire? Did it go too fast? Did it make you want to shoot me?

Well, either way, I'm glad it accomplished something.

Oh, and, I made a mistake with the genre's. I had put humor/general, I meant drama/general. It's fixed now, but keep in mind there will be a little humorous parts in here...although they may not be humorous to you...yeah.

Review, and I'll love you forever.

(hugs everyone)


	3. Erase and Rewind

Jinx! Robo Kiss

-Erase and Rewind-

Nothing moved. It seemed as though time stood still. I wasn't unconcious any longer, but I feared what I would see once I opened my eyes. Pain exploded throughout my legs, chest, arms and head, and I tried my best to ignore it. Nothing would work. Weakly, I finally decided to be aware of my surroundings.

The first thing I saw was Kai. His head smashed through the windshield, and I fret he was dead. He wasn't though, his chest rose slowly, he was breathing. I sighed of relief, and then remembered the others. Frantically looking over to my right, I saw Boris. His face was covered with blood, along with his chest, where a glass shard pierced through. His eyes were open, but they were cold and lifeless. He was dead.

Tears streamed down my face, and I cupped his cheek in my hand. He was ice cold. I sat like that for awhile, whispering to the lifeless shell. After taking my hand away, I crawled to the back, where I noticed my seatbelt had been cut. As I moved, my left leg screamed with protest, and I tried my best to ignore it. My first objective was to get my friends out of the wreck, or to find if they were alive. Then I would check on the person who crashed into us.

"C...C..rys...tal...?" I looked over and saw Sergei struggling to move, his arms bruised and swelling."K...K...aren...A...Aman...da...J...ewel...h...how...are they...?" he was breathing deeply, his eyes flickering with weariness. It didn't seem like he would hang on much longer. Tears continued to fall as I lightly brushed his arm, he winced a tiny bit. I quickly recoiled, and took a shaky breath.

"K...K-Karen...w-won't b-b-be c-coming back...to u-us..." I whispered, looking down. I could feel he was about to also cry."Jewel...she...she's still alive...and I-I'm not sure about Amanda...y...yet."

I waited, tears continued to stream down my face. I waited some more, and I got no response. Shakily, I lifted my head. Sergei was still breathing, but he seemed unconcious, tears still fell from his eyes. I silently prayed for him to continue breathing, and I turned to Yuriy. He wasn't there. I panicked. "A-Amanda?" I called out, but winced when my throat despised my action. "W...Where are you? Amanda?"

I crawled over to where he had been sitting and checked his seatbelt, like mine, it, too, had been cut. I checked the window and door to see if it had opened or was smashed. There were only a few cracks in the window, and the door had a few dents, but that was all. More tears flew down my face as I grew frantic. "Y-Yuriy?!" I called again, my voice runnning dry. I got a moan for response, and l looked down. He was staring at me from under the seat, "I-I'm up already! J-Just don't make m-me go to school, Mommy." he stuttered, about to close his eyes.

"I won't make you g-go to school," I replied, a small smile cornered my lips,"but you have to pr-promise me th-that you won't go back to sleep! P-please!"

He didn't seem to hear me, as his eyes fully shut. His breathing stopped. "A-Amanda? Amanda! YURIY!" I screamed and desperately tried to get him out from underneath the seat. "W-Wake up! Please! I-I know you're stronger than this!" he wouldn't budge from his spot on the floor, I guessed his leg was stuck,"P-please! You're stronger than this! You can't leave us here like this! We can't lose two members of the team!"

I looked over at Sergei, his breathing had slowed. I took a peek at Kai, his breathing had nearly come to a stop. "Yuriy! Y-You can't leave me all alone! Please! Sergei, you too! Same for you, Kai! You can't! You're all stronger! Quit being such babies!" my tears wouldn't stop, and I didn't care I was refering to their regular names, I just didn't want them to leave me.

"Boris! If you can hear me too, wake up! You guys are the strongest people I know! Snap out of it! Please!" I got no response, and I slowly placed Yuriy back down. I looked at Sergei and Kai again, they showed no signs of life. I placed my head in my hands and continued to cry, my headache growing worse as I did so. "Th-this isn't happening," I murmured,"This isn't freaking happening." but I knew it was, I knew it had.

"How come I lived and you guys didn't?!" I bawled, punching out the window beside me. I didn't grimace at the contact, I was in too much pain already to notice. Slowly, I crawled out of the car, regretting doing so as I continued limping. I went over to the car that had crashed into us, and once I did, I stopped dead in my tracks. Staring at me was the woman who had knocked on our window moments before, her smile sending shivers down my spine. "I see you've survived, Crystal," she said, her eyes flashing darkly,"or should I say,'Rei Kon'?"

I didn't respond. I just stood there, unable to believe what I heard. She _meant_ to do this? And how did she know who I really was? She smirked,"What's the matter?" I saw her reach for something in the passengers seat,"Feeling down about your friends? Do you want to join them?" her smirk grew deeper as I just stood there, my legs wouldn't move.

"Come now, Rei, why don't you answer me? Do you want to join your friends_ that _badly, you're speechless?" she slowly got out of her car and pointed something at me. My eyes widened in fear. She held a gun. She was planning on shooting me. She started to pull on the trigger, and I desperately tried to get back in 'my' car in time. I heard her mutter something under her breath before a sharp pain struck my neck.

_' "It wasn't a coincidence that this will and has happened._" was the last thing that ran through my mind.

--

I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I couldn't tell if I was breathing, I couldn't tell if my heart was still pumping in my chest. I couldn't tell if I was dead or alive. Suddenly, something warm touched my lips. Was it a kiss?...No...it seemed more urgent...CPR. Slowly, I opened my eyes once more and found Yuriy standing over me, worry filled every corner of his face. "Y...Yu...riy?" I managed to choke out, my throat burning.

"Yuriy? I do not know anyone by that name." he winked at me, then turned serious. "Crystal, promise you won't fall alseep on me?" I smiled weakly, I had said nearly the same thing to him. He _had_ heard me.

"I...I don't know if...If I can keep that promise..." I admitted, my eyelids being weighed down like lead. Yuriy picked me up, 'bridal style'.

"Just try your hardest to stay awake, k?" I nodded in response, then quickly opened my mouth to ask something, but as if Yuriy could read my mind, he spoke."Don't worry, Crystal, Jewel and Rachael are fine...I can't say the same for Karen though...that piece of glass pierced her heart."

My face felt wet again as tears ran down my face, Yuriy said nothing as I cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes, I let my tears stop and I looked back up at Yuriy,"W...when..h-how did you...come back...to...to..." I searched for the proper words, but I was so tired I couldn't remember them.

"Come back to life?" he asked, I nodded. "I'm not sure about the other two, but I could hear your words. I wasn't sure if I was sleeping or not, and after you stopped talking, and when the glass shattered, I started to worry. When I heard the gun shot, I was even more scared and my eyes shot open. I tried to move, but my leg was stuck, soon Rachael woke up and helped me out. She then went to check on Jewel, and I went to check on you...You've died on us two times today, Crystal."

I nodded again, my mouth unwilling to work anymore. Yuriy looked at me straight in the eyes, and he looked worried again,"D-Don't you _dare_ close your eyes, Crystal!" he whispered harshly at me, I felt a lone tear streek down my face.

"S...sor...ry..." I struggled to squeak out, and everything went black again...

That's happening too much.

--

"Three...today..." a voice, but it's so...so distant.

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.'_

Ugh, not the ping pong again!...Wait...does that mean I'm in the hospital again? Wasting no time, I sprang up and looked around. Yep, I'm in the same hospital, in the same room, in the same bed. I regretted getting up so fast after pain strung through my neck like a torpedo, I carefully went to lie back down when I noticed two out of three of my friends staring at me. "H-hey...guys..." I smiled dimly, as they smiled back, tears glistening in their eyes.

I looked over, Yuriy was hanging his head low, his hair blocking his face. I noticed he was clenching his fists. "Y---you..." he snarled,"You p-promised that you wouldn't f-fall asleep!" he looked at me straight in the eye again, tears visible on his cheeks. "What was it you said in the car, Crystal? _'Please! You're stronger than this! You can't leave us here like this! We can't lose two members of the team!'_ Well we couldn't lose you, we can't lose you! We've already lost you three times! Who knows, maybe the next time you'll be permanently dead!"

_Permanently dead..._I quickly looked away from him, I couldn't bear to look at him after he said that,"Well," I replied bitterly through gritted teeth,"I thought I _said _I _didn't know _if I _could keep _that promise"

"Yeah? Well--"

"Guys, stop it!" Sergei nearly screamed, which caused me to jump and look over at him,"This isn't the time to be like this!"

"Isn't the time?!" I yelled back,"Rachael, I told Jewel to stop the car! If I hadn't told her too, that lady wouldn't have seen us and crash into us! I wouldn't have been shot in the neck and Karen would still be here with us! It's all my fault!" I sighed,"Amanda's right, maybe I am better off permanently dead."

"Woah, woah, woah now! I didn't say anything like that!" Yuriy cried defensively, waving his hands infront of his face.

"Well, it seemed that way to me." I murmured, bringing my legs up to my chin.

I heard Kai sigh next to me,"Rachael, Amanda, would it be okay if you two left for awhile? I think it would be best if Crystal and I had a little talk." I didn't look at them, instead just buried my head inbetween my legs. I knew the nodded, and Sergei was most likely the one who rubbed my back. I listened to their feet shuffling and the door closing.

"Crystal, look at me." Kai said next to me, squeezing my quivering shoulder, I didn't do anything. "Crystal, c'mon, look at me. I don't want to start yelling at you like I used to do to Kinomiya." his voice sounded so soft, so...so caring. Unrelentingly, I lifted my head and turned to look at him, the fire in his eyes soft.

"Listen, Yuriy thinks of you as a brother, Rei," he didn't seem to care he was using our real names," Sergei, Boris and I thought of you as a brother too, we still do infact. Yuriy's just trying to protect you, it's what he was born to do, he thinks it's his job to protect his family."

"I know that, you've told me before." I replied, turning my gaze out the window. "It was when I was thrown in the dungeon for the first time. It was when you, Ivan, Boris, Sergei and Yuriy met me. You helped treat my wounds, you comforted me, you made me smile, made me laugh, even though we were under Balcov's and Voltaire's every command. I felt safe whenever I was near you guys, I knew at that moment we would become brothers, but when...when they took me away from you...for at least a week with no food, no water, no...no nothing...I-I felt like commiting suicide..."

"Rei..."

"I-I didn't know what else I was supposed to do! I tried to stop breathing every night when they took me away from you again, I was desperate to get rid of the pain, desperate to get rid of the hurt!..B-but knowing I would see you guys again, I told myself how ridiculous I was being. I wasn't the only one going through that pain...but the second I told myself that...I was starting to...to...disbelieve it. I'd never seen anyone else get dragged away but me for weeks on end...I was the only one!"

Kai remained silent and he squeezed my shoulder even harder. I knew he didn't know what to say.

"A-and then...after a few more weeks of lying in the dungeon seperated f-from the others...B-Balcov took me to...to...to the experimenting room...and h-he sucked me dry...of everything...I had absolutely no food in my stomach at all, I didn't even have stomach acid...T-the only thing he kept in me...was...was my blood. H-he took out my eyes and I...I was blind...B-but he made it so no blood would come out...y-yet I would still feel the p-pain...he yanked out my teeth and d-did the same procedure...I-I wasn't able to cry...I wasn't able to move...I wasn't able to do anything...I-it hurt so much! A-and then h-he gave me new eyes...and n-ew teeth...the ones I have now...er...well...A-and before he did put them in...he made it so the blood would come out...It...I still feel the pain every night!" I leaned over and cried into his shoulder, he rubbed my back and I noticed he was crying too. "I-it hurts whenever I c-cry, K-Kai! I-it hurts to just blink, it hurts to do anything!"

"I-I didn't realise...I-...I should have...I should have d-done something to help, Rei!" he whispered into my ear, his hair tickling the side of my face.

We stayed like that for awhile, crying on each others shoulders, comforted in each others embrace. Suddenly, he back away from me, but he continued to hold onto my arms. Hiccuping, I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. "The lady," Kai started, looking at me intensley, even though his eyes had become red from the crying,"who checked on us after we stopped by the deer. She...she crashed into us...on purpose?" I nodded. "Did she say anything to you?"

I nodded again,"Tell me what she said, every single word." he tightened his grip on my arms, I winced. Quickly, he recoiled,"Sorry." he muttered.

"S'okay." I responded,"Every single word?" it was his time to nod.

I sighed,"'Kay...Just let me think...She..she said,'_I see you've survived, Crystal, or should I say Rei Kon?_' I didn't respond to her, I just stood there, dumbfounded, then she continued,'_What's the matter? Feeling down about your friends? Do you want to join them?_' Again, I didn't answer her. By this time she had gotten out of her car,'_Come now, Rei, why don't you answer me? Do you want to join your friends that badly, you're speechless?_' Then she whipped out her gun and shot me..."

I opened my eyes again, since I had closed them while I was trying to remember what she had said. Kai just stared at me, shocked,"S-she knows?!" he stammered, and I nodded for what seemed like the millionth time. "Yes, and she was perfectly unharmed by the crash too."

"B-but this can't be...it..." he stuttered, looking for the right words, but gave up. Suddenly, something flickered in Kai's head and he looked straight at me,"She shot you?!"

"...Yes."

A silence filled around us, our breathing and the moniter beside me the only things we could hear. I looked out the window, the sun was just starting to come up. I smiled, the sunrise was always beautiful. "Kai..?"

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the most awesomest friend anyone could ever have?" I looked over at him, he had a huge smile on his face.

"You've told me now."

Another silence swept over us, again, I was the first to break it.

"...Jewel?"

"Yes?"

"A-about the phone call." he suddenly turned serious,"It wasn't Mr.D, I-I don't actually know who it was...but they said there was a girl actually called Crystal House, and she and her best friend were great singers. He said that...at two-sixteen I would have to go to the bathroom, which I did have to at exactly that time. He said I would walk into the only bathroom in the house, and he would lock it from the outside. He said my hands and feet would be handcuffed, and I would be blindfolded...th-they said I would scream, they said I would be drenched in blood, th-they said the next thing you guys knew was that I was permanently dead!

"He said I would die in the same house, in the same way, on the same day that the real Crystal House had been murdered. He said that you wouldn't be able to figure it out unless you saw the newspapers locked in the attic! He said he knows of our condition and that he's the only one who knows how to fix it! H-he said it wasn't a coincidence that this has and will happened!" I was shaking violently, and tears wound their way onto my face again for the hundredth time today. I wasn't able to breath or see straight.

Even though everything was a bit shaky, I saw Kai get up and head for the door. He was going to tell Yuriy and Sergei about the call. "NO!" I screamed, grabbing ahold of his arm,"Don't! Please, don't tell them! J-just not yet, I don't want them to worry!"

"Crystal," I flinched at the tone of his voice,"they're already filled with enough worry about you as it is. And they need to know about the phone call! I don't think they would find it amusing if they found you dead in the bathroom. It's better if we tell them, we'll protect you. We won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

"Yeah right." I scoffed,"If you didn't want me hurt, you wouldn't have let me die three times on you! You wouldn't have left me alone in the abbey!...You don't care about me, that's it, isn't it?!"

"What?! Crystal, I care about you more then anybody else in the world! You're my bro--sister! I'm just trying to help you!" he yelled back, an immense fire blazing in his eyes.

I didn't respond, instead I just ripped out my IV and ran out of the room. "Crystal, wait!" I heard him call, but I didn't care...no..._he_ didn't care, _they_ didn't care! They thought of me as nothing more then a bug! Nothing more then the colour of their eyes! Nothing more then a _corpse_.

I rushed out of the hospital, pushing any doctors or nurses away from me. The cold struck me hard, but I ignored it and kept running. My neck and leg screamed in protest. I ignored them too. All I cared about was getting away.

All I cared about was getting away from my '_family'_...

---

miD.ream:

(loves all her reviewers) x3 Fwweeeh! (glomps)

So, so, soooo? Too fast? Too slow?

So horrible you wanna kill me...again?

Tell me, tell me! All opinions on story loved! x3

(glomps everyone again)

(...and again)


	4. Nowhere to Run

Jinx! Robo Kiss

-Nowhere to Run-

I kept running, my tears blurring my vision, but I still kept running. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that they were calling me, their voices diminishing as I most likely outrun them. I didn't care that my heart was beating so fast it felt as though it would detonate. I didn't care about the cold sweeping around me, I didn't care about my neck and leg which were pleading for me to stop. Nothing was going to make me walk, or just stand still. Nothing was going to make me go back with them, nothing.

Looking behind me, I tried to see if I could see them. I smiled a little when I couldn't, so that pretty much meant they couldn't see me. I turned back, facing ahead of me, and I gasped slightly. I had been running for a half-an-hour, maybe even less, but I thought I would meet with it later. I thought I would meet with the crash later. Gulping down a bit of vomit, I looked into the windows of our diminished car. Boris was gone. Sergei or Kai must have carried his lifeless body as they rushed back to hospital, while Yuriy carried mine. Closing my eyes, I continued to run. Once I knew I wouldn't be seeing that place for awhile, I opened my eyes again and turned a corner coming up.

I suddenly found myself on the ground.

Quickly scurrying to my feet, I apologised and sprinted away, not even taking a glance at who I ran into. Snow suddenly started to fall, increasing the cold throughout my body. I tried my hardest to ignore everything around me, it was getting hard. Fire licked the pain inside of my neck and leg as they continued to scream in protest. My tears flowing were now out of pain and hurt. My body felt like slime as my heart continued to beat faster, as I continued to run. I felt like fainting, like dying, as my location came closer into view.

The mansion which the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei Kon were supposed to be staying at.

As it grew closer to my sight, I noticed the living room light was on. Mr.D and all of the teams had arrived. They were probably thinking of why Kai, Sergei, Boris, Yuriy and I weren't there. They didn't have to worry about Ivan, seeing as though he had been staying with the White Tigers nearly the entire time. Why? I have no clue, and I may never know.

Once I got to the door, I desperately knocked to my best ability. Nearly as soon as I knocked on the wood for a second time, Hiromi opened the door. "Ye--oh my gosh! You must be so cold! Here, here, come inside, come inside!" she quickly ushered me into the house and closed the door. Warmth flowed around me nearly instantly. I felt embarassed as everyone stared at me, murmuring.

"Hey!" someone suddenly called, I frantically searched, when I found Ming-Ming standing, looking at me utterly suprised,"C-Crystal? Cystal House? I-Is that really you? W-was your death a lie?" all I could do was stand there, my feet felt frozen to the ground and my head felt as though it had been made of lead. I couldn't move.

Suddenly all the girls ran up to me asking questions all at once, even Kyoujyu was pestering me. "Hey, guys, leave the poor girl alone!" Hitoshi smiled at me, shooing them away. Sighing, I smiled back at him,"C'mon, you must be freezing. Let's go and find you some warm clothes." he started up the stairs and I slowly followed, feeling the eyes of everybody else tickling my back.

As soon as we got to the top, I shivered. He looked back at me and smiled sadly. "You just wait here, I'll be back in a second." I nodded and he stalked off. I waited, my shivering dying down. I didn't even bother to look around, there was nothing to look at. A few minutes passed and Hitoshi came walking back and handed me a bundle of orange and white...Yuriy's clothes. "Try these on. If they're too big just tell me, I'll get you something else."

"Th-they look...familiar." I whispered, pretending not to know who they actually belonged to. His eyes widened a bit, and I could sense the sadness within them. "They belong to Yuriy Ivanov, he was the captain of the Beyblade team the Blitzkrieg Boys." I nodded in response,"What happened to him?" I asked, although I knew exactly what happened.

"I...I don't know. Him and the Blitzkrieg Boys, along with Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon, came here before we had. Mr.D had instructed that one of them must stay in the house at all times, but when he phoned a couple of hours ago, to tell them we'd arrived, nobody answered. We all became frantic. We rushed here as fast as we could, but no one was there. We can't tell if they were kidnapped or if this was a joke." he frowned, and I swore I could see tears in his eyes. "Anyway," he quickly smiled,"we trying our hardest to see what happened. Now, you go in the bathroom right there and get changed. I'm sure everyone downstairs is wanting to know why you're here." I nodded again and quickly ushered myself into the bathroom, ignoring the echoes of the phone call ringing throughout my head.

As fast as I could, confused as how I was _supposed_ to, I put on Yuriy's clothes. They fit perfectly, which suprised me at first, seeing as though he was a bit taller then me, and I left the room, where Hitoshi was standing. He gave me a nod and started down the stairs, I followed him again. Once back down, everyone stared at me and Hitoshi sat down on a couch beside Takao. I just stood there, nervous, as anyone would be in my state. "Over here!" I turned to see Mao smiling at me as she slid over and patted the spot beside her on the couch she was sitting on. Smiling slightly, I awkwardly went over and sat down inbetween her and Julia. Everyone still stared at me.

"So, what's your name?" I looked at Max, he was ogling me with wonder.

"My name is Crystal House," I quickly looked at Ming-Ming who was starting to say something, I quickly continued,"but I am not the singer. I'm just a fan. It's a coincidence that my friend and I have the same name as Crystal House and Amanda Smith, and that we look like them. Everyone asks if the death was fake, or if I was just a big phony. It gets a bit annoying have to say the same thing over again."

Everyone nodded in approval, but I think some didn't believe me. "You have a friend named Amanda Smith?" Ming-Ming asked, her eyes brimming with tears. I nodded. "I know this may be weird asking...but...can you sing...one of their songs?" I looked at her, suprised. I didn't think she would ask that! I don't know their songs! I didn't know what to say, she was smiling sadly, and it looked as if she wanted to relive memories of the past. I figured she must have been friends with the real Crystal Smith.

Everybody continued to stare at me, it was getting a bit nerve-wrecking. Suddenly, lyrics flew into my head, along with a wonderful beat and two happy female voices singing. I suddenly knew the name of the song too, _Robo Kiss_. So they were Japanese...I smiled at Ming-Ming, then, the as best I could, I started to sing.

_"sugoi ano ko wa GO GIRL  
yabai aitsu wa YES MAN  
dare mo kare mo ga heibon?  
DAME DAME  
doko ni nagetenno?! NOOKON  
DEETO no sasoi AIKON  
ana ga aiteru RENKON  
nado nado _

koi gurai shittete touzen

suki sukissu KISU wo kudasai  
suki sukissu KISU wo mugendai  
suki sukissu KISU wa wakaru wa  
suki sukissu ROBOTTO datte mo"

I stared at Ming-Ming as I continued to sing, she was singing along with me, same with all the other girls...and Kyoujyu. I was also suprised, I hadn't known I could sing so well! I continued the song, and once it was finished, everybody applauded. "Y-you sing exactly like her." Ming-Ming whispered, wiping a tear from her eye,"Are you sure you're not the one who went on a world tour?"

I nodded, and replied sadly,"I'm sure."

"So, Crystal," I looked over at Mr.D,"why did you come all the way here? Do you have some business here?"

I lowered my head,"I...I was running away..." I admitted and as I looked back up, I saw Mr.Dickenson starting to ask another question, when my ears picked up the faintest echo of,'Crystal'. Yuriy, Kai and Sergei were coming for me. Quickly I scurried off of the couch and looked out the window. In the distance, I could see the small figures of three girls. Three girls with red, blue and blonde hair. It was them. I flung the curtains closed and scurried behind the couch Hitoshi, Takao and Brooklyn were on, seeing as though I would be out of view from the people who would stand in the doorway.

"Crystal? What're you doing?" Takao asked, looking over the top of the couch. "Hiding." I whispered, then stood,"Um, if three girls come here asking for me, can you please tell them you don't know where I am or something? Please?" I pleaded, and I knew I was near to crying.

Hiromi smiled at me,"Don't worry, I won't tell them that you're here. I'm the one who answers the door anyway since everybody else is too lazy to." everyone boo'd at her and quickly stopped as doorbell rang. Gasping, I ducked back behind the couch. I heard everyone shift and Hiromi's footsteps one the ground as she walked to the door. I heard it squeak as she opened it,"Hello." she said, I could practically see her smiling.

"Hi," I heard Yuriy reply, I held my breath,"We were just wondering if you have seen or have heard from a girl named Crystal House?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't." she paused, then yelled to us...well everyone else,"Have you guys seen or have heard from a girl called Crystal House?" everybody murmured 'no'. I quietly thanked them,"So sorry, I hope you have luck finding her."

I heard the door squeak, but it didn't click indicating that it closed. Unwillingly, I peeked over the side of the couch and quickly recoiled. Yuriy had been looking straight at me. "Do you have any cats, or a maybe any dogs?" I heard him ask.

"U-uh...n-no, why?" Hiromi stammered. I felt like fainting.

"Then what's that behind the couch?" I looked over, my hair had found it's way away from the couch's protection, and I could practically feel Yuriy's finger pointing at it.

"Eh..i-it's um...it's...uh..." Hiromi had nothing,"Uh...um...if you'll excuse me the toilet's flooding, goodbye now!" I knew she was desperately trying to close the door, but when she screamed I knew that the wooden object flung hard against the wall as she was pushed back by the force. Yuriy was going to kill me. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Hiromi screeched, as everyone else stayed silent. I don't think they wanted to mess with this red-haired 'girl'.

"Crystal," I looked up and stared into Yuriy's glaring eyes,"get up." I didn't move, and I found him getting furious. I couldn't even blink, and I found myself on my tiptoes with the collar of my shirt firmly grasped in Yuriy's hand. He looked at what I was wearing and stared at me, disgusted. "You're coming with us, _now_." he spat at me between gritted teeth, I whimpered, tears and sweat rolling down my face. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I started to squirm and desperately tried to release his grip on my shirt,"H-help me!" I cried,"Th-they want to murder me! Don't make me go with them, please! They'll kill me if you do! Please!" Yuriy looked at me confused, his hand loosened on my shirt. I finally struggled my way out of his hold and hugged Hitoshi, tears streaming down my face. At first Hitoshi did nothing, then he slowly rubbed my back. I knew those drama classes would come in handy.

"S-she's hallucinating." Yuriy spoke after a while, probably catching up with my plan."She thinks we're the people who killed her parents, but we aren't."

Oooh, touche.

"No!" I screamed, again, my voice muffled in Hitoshi's shirt,"They're lying! Lying! Don't make me go with them, please, please!"

"Don't worry," Hitoshi whispered,"we won't make leave."

"Excuse me, ladies," I heard Mr.D say,"What exactly do you want with Crystal?"

This time it wasn't Yuriy who spoke, it was Kai,"We just want to take her back to the hospital, she's died on us three times already and hasn't been doing very well lately. We just want to make sure she'll be okay for awhile."

"She's died on you three times? Then wouldn't she..not...be here or something?" Takao replied, and I looked over at him, sniffling as I did so.

I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as Kai sighed, trying to control his temper and not beat the living crap out of the World Champion,"Temporarily. If we hadn't have gotten the doctors to bring her back to us, she would be in the same place as Karen."

"Ooooh..." Takao replied, pretending to know what Kai was talking about,"...Who's Karen?"

I could see a glint of fury withing Kai's eyes as he spoke,"Karen was one of our friends. When we got into an accident a few hou--"

"What kind of accident?"

"Takao!" Hitoshi glared at his younger brother, most likely shutting him up for the next while.

"--to answer your question, a car accident. The person was most likely drunk at the time and crashed into us from the back. A shard of glass pierced her heart. It was instant death."

I saw the faces of everyone change from mad, or confused, to sad and full of sympathy. A few of the girls even had tears in their eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." I heard Mao whisper, then suddenly, she sprang up,"What about you guys? How badly were you hurt?"

Kai sighed again, he never liked answering so many questions. "Well, I smashed my head through the windshield and I can't hear out of my right ear at the moment. A few of my teeth are broken and if I run for a long time, my nose will start to bleed since I...think I fractured it. Rachael," he gestured to Sergei,"didn't get anything too serious. A few broken ribs and bruises, that's about it. Amanda," he gestured again to Yuriy,"sprained her ankle, crushed a few ribs, broke her pinkie-fingers and bruised the back of her head. And last, but not least, Crystal here," he stared at me, his eyebrows raised,"received a shot to the neck, either of glass, or, of a bullet, we aren't sure," I felt like punching him in the nose, the liar! He wasn't going to tell what really happened...okay I was actually sort of grateful..actually I was really grateful, but still,"she fractured her leg, received head damage, and some other things in which the doctors weren't able to identify since she had fled from the hospital, thinking we were out to kill her."

I buried my head back into Hitoshi's chest and whimpered slightly. My acting rules! Slowly, Hitoshi started to stand, pushing me back a little bit, yet still hanging onto me as though I were his long-lost sister. "How about you girls stay the night and we'll get things sorted out. Maybe you can help us investigate the problem of a few missing bladers?..Well that is if it's alright with Mr.Dickenson of course." I peeked the slightest bit at the old man, he just smiled, staring at me intently.

"Of course I have no problem with these young ladies staying the night, after all, it will probably be for the best."

"Well, now that that's figured out...I'm sorry, but I don't think you've told us your name." Hitoshi replied, most likely pointing at Kai.

"Jewel, Jewel House. I'm Crystal's cousin." yep, I was right, it was Kai.

"Well then, now that it's figured out, Jewel, you, Amanda and Rachael could go upstairs and get yourselves a room. Maybe Julia, or Mao will help you get settled?" even though it was in the state of a question it was more of an order, and even though I had my head buried in Hitoshi's shirt again, I could sense Julia and Mao jumping up and scooching Yuriy, Kai and Sergei upstairs.

"Now, Crystal," hands were preshed on my shoulders and I was pushed backwards, I stared straight at Hitoshi, he smiled warmly at me. "How about you share a room with Ming-Ming?" we both looked over at said girl, she smiled and nodded,"And tomorrow, or maybe later today, seeing as it's still early," I looked back at Hitoshi,"we could all introduce ourselves. Now go and follow Ming-Ming, she'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight."

Nodding, I looked over at the blue-haired girl, she smiled at me and got up from her spot and headed up the stairs, I followed. "So," she started, as we turned into another hallway filled with doors,"were you faking that back there?"

I widened my eyes in suprise, but said nothing. After a silence, she turned to me,"Not willing to speak, huh? Did you lose your voice after all that screaming?" she giggled and winked, then stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into her. "Sorry." I mumbled, backing away. She didn't respond, but instead opened the door we stood infront of.

"Here, this is our room. It was actually supposed to be for Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon, but they've gone missing. I don't think they slept here though on the first couple of days, the beds were unused. It was probably because of the rat droppings." I shuddered at the thought of those horrible creatures and their biddings on our beds, but I quickly shook it off.

"It feels...occupied." I whispered, suddenly feeling coldness around me as I took a step in. Ming-Ming just went and hopped on a bed to the furthest corner. Kai said once the rats had gone, he would sleep there. Slowly I made my way to the other bed as the girl spoke,"It does sort of feel taken, doesn't it? Maybe it's their prescence when they first came into the room?"

"Maybe," I replied, staring up at the ceiling,"Say...why did you get their room once you noticed that they were gone? What if they just accidently locked themselves in another room or something and can't get out? I mean there are a lot of rooms here. But, what room would you sleep in if you found them?" I could feel Ming-Ming staring at me weirdly.

"Well...I would go with the room that the my team stays in. It's right next door to the one Mao and Julia are showing your friends?...Wait, actually you wouldn't know, I haven't showed you where it is." she giggled again and I looked over at her.

"Why wouldn't you be in the room with the other girls?" I questioned, curiosity taking over me.

She pondered for awhile, then sighed,"You see...I just don't like to hang out with those girls. The only one I could really stand was Emily. The others, all they wanted to do was sing along to my songs, except for Hiromi, and braid each others hair, talk about boys, and really, it just kept going on and on. Also, if I were in the same room with Hiromi, which we had to sleep in, she'd most likely smother me with a pillow."

"She's jealous, isn't she?"

Ming-Ming shrugged,"I guess so. I think she's jealous of everybody she gets angry at, because it seems those people are the famous kind."

A silence swept over us like wind, and I continued to stare at the ceiling, nothing running through my mind at all. I lifted myself on one elbow and gasped slightly, Ming-Ming didn't seem to notice my light outburst, and, even though it was just barely, I could see the dim outlight of Kai and I as we stood the first day we came here. I could see our mouths moving, yet I couldn't make out what we were saying, although I should know what we would have said. When they stopped talking, I knew there were going to leave, but they didn't, instead they just stared straight at me. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I turned to look at Ming-Ming, she seemed concerned,"You were looking as though you had seen a ghost or something."

I shook my head and smiled,"N-no, I was just thinking, don't worry." I lied and she shrugged and we both lyed back down.

"Say," I was wondering what her reply would be to my question,"what team do you think Rei Kon would be best on? Like team-wise and whatnot."

I knew she was thinking when I got no response, and after a few minutes, she finally spoke. "Well...everyone says that he grew up with the White Tigers and they seem pretty close," typical, that rumor seems to have flodded everyone's head ,"..but...he seems to have a connection with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai, and it seems stronger then the bond between him and the White Tigers. He also had a stong connection with Crusher and Mystel. But I say that the Blitzkrieg Boys would be the best team for Rei. Why?"

"I dunno, I was just wondering."

"Aah, I see."

I closed my eyes after another silence filled the air surrounding us. What did Ming-Ming mean when she asked if I was 'faking' my 'hallucinations' in the living room? Did she know? And why was Yuriy looking so disgusted with me?

...And when did they get new clothes?

--

miD.ream:

I had no clue how to end this one, and I'm sorry if it's shorter then the others. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. x(

Fweeeh! I love W! They're so cuuute! (they sing the songs Robo Kiss and Jinx! ;D) -is a J-pop/Japanese Pop nut-

(glomps all of her reviewers)

If ya'll review you get a Tala plushie...and cookies! Any type of cookie you like! -killed-


End file.
